camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyxil Vane
-Nyxil as his usual unpredictably pissed self. " My father was right. I am stuck in the past. But it was all I had back then. Even here at camp, with so much happening in the present, my addiction continues. Stronger than Methamphetamine if you ask me." -Nyxil to Graciel after his first day at camp. "Sorrow is the most crucial of emotions, for with out it we would never notice the excellence of joy..." -Theia to Nyxil "Do not trap yourself in past, son. It happens to far too many, including you. Just as you move to escape it once you get behind, it will move to avoid you." -Dale Vane to his newborn son, Nyxil Personality Nyxil started out a bitter person. Upon meeting his girlfriend, Sam Fluer, he became extremely kind. He was friendly toward all. He became a hate-the-world type when she left, but has since recovered. Nyxil still hates conversations with anyone he hasn't already befriended, but if caught off guard by a response to his attitude, his walls will go down a bit. He does not accept charity unless he's in too bad of a condition to refuse it anyway. He is unwaveringly loyal as well as generous to his friends. He will start fights with anyone over anything, even if they weren't responsible for what set him off. He is not one to accept threats. If threatened, even an empty one that he knows won't be carried out, he will become serious and is not afraid to hold someone to their word by starting a fight. He is rather reckless, and does not care if things are damaged. He hates most all children of Morpheus because of their father's curse. if he is provoked by a child of Morpheus, he will stop at nothing to see their blood spilled. While the insanity he was controlled by for a long period of his life is seemingly gone, it still lies within him, ready to send him over the edge into a murdering frenzy when it explodes out. History Nyxil is a son of Dale Vane, a demigod born to Victor Vane and the goddess Theia. Dale was a wise man, but sought to lose his wisdom at the sake of normality. Dale met Nyx in an expedition through a cave in the mountain range nearby. She stood near the entrance, unwilling to leave. When Dale continued with the exploration of the cave, she had approached him and they conversed. By the end of the week-long expedition through the cave, Dale had attempted to propose. He was turned down. Seven months later, an all-black blanket was laying in his living room, wrapped around a young baby. Dale raised the boy, and cared for him well. One day, when the boy was six, he had managed to get himself trapped in a bear den at the local zoo. The boy, known as Nyxil and named after his mother, drained the lights of energy and when they were relit the bear was dead. From then on, Dale knew that the boy was a demigod like he was. He went in to an outrage, often yelling at the boy. Dale had been a demigod, but at the age of seventeen, he learned that he had titan and god blood, and had his mother, Theia, return him to mortality. The thought that his son was a "mixed-blooded freak of nature" was too much to bear. Nyxil decided to run away, and lived in Mount Clyde, in the cave where his father and mother met. Wolves and bears and other wildlife threatened him, and soon his grandmother, Theia, told him all he needed to know. This included who he really was, and everything about demigods and monsters. She did this to increase his ability and gave him five magical chakrams to defend himself with. Nyxil hunted for himself and retrieved water for himself. One day when out hunting, he met a wolf with a bluish tint in its fur. It was the only animal he ever met that could outrun him. It would often stand right outside of his reach, then bolt when he attempted to throw a chakram at it. The boy got frustrated with these repeated failures, and returned to the city for a day to get a better meal. When he walked by his old house, it was dark and black. Sections had collapsed, and ashes littered the site. He knew his father must have died in the fire. the thought did not bother him. A group of demigods had been hiking through the mountains and talking about some kind of "camp". Nyxil spied on them, thus learning of Camp Half-Blood. He started to wander the country, hoping to get leads on its location. He carried a camera with him, and documented his travels. However after a year of traveling, Nyxil found himself back in Colorado. The sight of it all, and how solemn the town was in comparison to the cities he had seen, drove him into a deep depression and very strong inanity. He became a methamphetamine addict. A few months after entering insanity and depression, his girlfriend, Graciel, saw him in his cave. She had known him before he started traveling. The sight of her did not lift either of his cases, but allowed him to kick his drug addiction. She died a week later, in a car accident. Nyxil witnessed it himself.From then on, he would communicate with her ghost very frequently. When in Detroit, he saw many monsters attacking a boy with a sword. He took many down with his sword, swinging as well as shooting lightning blasts from it. Nyxil stepped in when the monsters fled. The boy was very hurt, with multiple gashes across his stomach and chest. In his last breath, he said, "You... you are like me and Leon. Y... you saw. Take this. It wi.. will lead you to another one like us. He will take you to camp. Give my sword to a child of Zue.. Zues." After quick inspection of the blade, he learned that the Greek letters along its blade spelled Keraunos, meaning thunderbolt. With that, the boy handed Nyxil a map of the city, with one point circled. Nyxil took the blade and went to the other demigod, a boy named Leon. He was led to camp. The Curse In Miami, Nyxil found a group of demigods doing a quest to return an amulet to Morpheus. They went to a cave along the coast and blasted the rear wall open, revealing a treasure trove of gold and magic items. They had not noticed Nyxil following them. Once they left, he shadow traveled in to the re-sealed vault and stole many gems and coins. The room went dark, and he fell asleep immediately. Morpheus spoke to him then, saying that from then on, when he woke, he may dream himself in a different body. When he wakes, he would be in that body. Nyxil hated Morpheus and all of his children from then on. A side effect of the curse's affecting his mind was the curing of most of his insanity. Powers Offensive #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure weapon out of pure shadows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but as shadows do not have any working parts and source of electricity, such as batteries, they would not actually play music. #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. #Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. #Priests/Priestesses have a direct telepathetic connection to the god they represent, which is mostly used to deliver messages, for duties and for prayer. #Priests/Priestesses are able to read auras and sense spiritual essences. #Priests/Priestesses have a telepathic connection with the god they represent's animal symbol. #Priests/Priestesses have the ability to heal minor wounds, and soothe the pain of major or fatal wounds. Supplementary #Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx are able to create complete darkness in a small area for a short time, extinguishing all light sources 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx are able to use the shadows to make a shadow creature, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to fight for them for a short time, while the shadow creature is fighting they are incapacitated and the longer they use the shadow creature the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Nyx tend to prefer the dark Pets Daybreak Daybreak was created by Theia out of pure light to watch over her only descendant, Nyxil. He has many abilities: #Daybreak can light-shift, a form of transport in which he binds himself to passing lightwaves, which transports him almost instantly. He cannot transport others with him. #He can alter the arrangement of his body to become different animals, although is usually a wolf. #He is able to speak telepathically to Nyxil. This ability doesn't expand to others. #His soul is immortal, he could re-form after being killed. Daybreak is semi-transparent and cannot be seen out of peripheral vision. Dusk Dusk is not actually a pet of Nyxil's. Actually, he doesn't even have a soul. Dusk is simply the name of the Shadow wolf Nyxil conjures. He has no real reason for a name, honestly. Relationships -Nyxil Vane to Trent Blackwood Fighting Style Nyxil wields edge chakrams, flat disks with extremely sharp edges, apposed to spike chakrams, which feature large spikes and no blades, which is used more to impale rather than slice. His are edged around the center gap. This makes them more dangerous to hold, but makes them impossible to catch. While the traditional technique to throw these is to throw them vertically, he throws his horizontally out of habit. Medium Range His fighting style at medium range is mainly to simply hurl chakrams at his enemy, shadow-stepping if they get too close. He often, in the midst of a string, will shadow-step directly behind his enemy and slice at them, then return to his medium range. He often attempts to position himself on a small platform when fighting others who can shadow-travel to make it harder for them to get to an appropriate range to fight him. This is his best fighting range. Long Range At long range, he will switch to a drug-bolted crossbow. He uses this in a typical manner, but is not very proficient with it, therefore he tries his best to maintain a medium-range post. He primarily will simply flee after a successful hit, waiting for the drug to take effect, then going in to close quarters. He cannot use this on monsters, as it is basic iron-tipped. This is his worst fighting range. Close Range Chakrams offer no deflection ability, so this is his most dangerous position. He compensates by ducking under swings, but is not proficient at this. His fighting style is to slash at his enemies with his chakrams despite owning a dagger. He has very fast thought speed and reflexes, so at close range he favors a "flurry" technique. He shadow travels around his enemy repeatedly and quickly and slashes at random to throw off his opponents. He has also developed a prize-strike which he takes great pride in: he wields a chakram in each hand and will repeatedly slash and duck etc.,then make an unpredictable lunge, swinging his right-hand chakram downward and ending up in a kneeling position. This is followed'' immediately by throwing his left-hand chakram underhand at them. Due to the enemy's momentum from their initial dodge, it is extremely difficult to dodge the follow-up. He recently acquired enough physical strength to utilize his sword, and is average with it. He has not mastered it, and will likely fail to use it in an actual long-standing, fast-paced string of attacks and counters. This is his in-between fighting range. Quick-Finish To finish off enemies quickly, Nyxil will hold his arm straight out, holding a chakram horizontally, then shadow-travel behind an enemy. If executed with great enough accuracy, he will appear with the chakram around the neck of his enemy. It is then a simple matter of pulling backward, thus beheading his foe. Adept At Firearm Use Nyxil has gained skill with guns through fights with drug dealers throughout the country. He can use any handgun, most shotguns, and a few SMGs proficiently despite not being able to cary such weapons in most all cases. He cannot use rifles, be it sniper, assault, bolt-action, etc. He keeps a revolver and shotgun stored outside camp and only uses them against mortals. Falling Nyxil has a natural talent for jumping off tall things and living. Hunting Nyxil learned to hunt wild animals to sustain himself in Colorado. Use of Powers Because Nyxil's powers were literally explained to him long before he arrived at camp, he has experience in manipulating darkness accurately and shadowtraveling frequently during long fights without tiring as much as most. Gallery nyxil4-7-12.jpg|Form, April 7 NyxilLight.jpeg|Form, June 3 Lenlookingcool.jpg|Form, December 23|link=http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Nyxil_Vane Kimimaro 2.jpeg|Form, 5/23/13 NyxnGraciel1.jpg|Nyxil (in his original body) and Graciel years earlier in Colorado (form re-assumed 7/26/13) Theme Behind The Scenes Character Development Nyxil was at first designed to be a "shadow", to never appear much other than the occasional cryptic message. Anyone responsible for character approval can vouch that a sufficient count of newb users have tried this. Most of the time, it goes to sh*t. Fast. He's the first character I have ''ever made for rp sites. I didn't know much about it. Ultimately, he developed an actual personality and shows up, loyal to his friends, to help them out. Little known fact: I am a writer. And I was shocked that playing through my beloved character's life was not even close to assembling a story on a page. Every little thing was suspense, not a moment of "hm, what should I plan next?". I've definitely come to find myself a genius for my decision to give him the curse and heritage he has. It gives me more freedom to change him, develop him, whatever. Vane Category:Nyxil Category:Children of Nyx Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Asexual